


I Know

by nonna



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 01:54:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6780592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nonna/pseuds/nonna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky is sorry for killing Tony's parents. Tony is sorry for his harsh reaction.</p><p>But they can understand each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Know

**Author's Note:**

> Ah just a mini mini ficlet of a scene I really would love to see, but I know MCU probably wouldn't bother giving us. Lol.
> 
> How did you like the movie btw? Let me know in the comments! x If you have any fic requests for CACW you can either comment here or message on tonynstark at tumblr.

Six months after Steve left, Tony received a phone call for the first time.

They were in Wakanda, under protection of King T’Challa.

Tony was grateful, then, that he had built stealth mode for his newest suit, allowing him to become seemingly invisible wherever he flew. He did not want General Ross to track him down to Wakanda.

He could not stop himself from pulling Natasha into a hug when he arrived... And, well, Sam too. He hadn’t had the chance to properly apologize to the man after the fight at the airport.

It was so good to see them again. But they felt very distant, and many of them were very tense around Tony––especially Steve.

When Bucky stepped out, Steve immediately frowned. “Bucky, you should stay inside––”

He had been released from cyro a few weeks back, in order for the doctors and scientists to track his progress and study the effectiveness of their methods. Bucky had been doing much better since––he’d only fallen for the trigger words _once_ out of the twenty times. And he had been locked up and strapped down, so he did not cause any damage.

Bucky shook his head, then, and said, “I need to speak to Stark.”

Tony looked down.

Bucky would never forgive him after his breakdown at the Hydra facility––Tony had completely lost it, the remaining bits of strength crumbling once he realized that _Steve_ had betrayed him, too, and kept such a secret from him. He had lost control, and nearly killed Bucky… and nearly got himself killed as well.

“I’m sorry.”

Tony looked up in surprise when he heard Bucky’s words. Bucky’s eyebrows were furrowed, his eyes so full of _pain_ , of remorse, of apologies. When Tony dI'd not reply–-still stunned––Bucky relevated: “I’m sorry, Stark. Tony. I'm sorry––I should have apologized earlier––”

“Buck,” Steve interrupted. “It wasn’t your fault, Buck. You had no choice.”

“I _know_.” Bucky said, exasperated. “I know that, Steve, but I _did_ it. And I remember it. And Tony––he deserves an apology. That’s the least I can do. Tony, I did not want to kill your parents. I did not want to do any of it.”

Tony let out a soft breath. “I know.”

Bucky’s eyes widened slightly.

“I know,” Tony continued. "And I owe you an ever bigger apology. I’m sorry, I lost myself back there––You didn’t deserve to _die_ for it, but I was so blinded and… Everything was just too much, Steve _knew_ and he never told me, Natasha _left_ , Rhodey was in the hospital, Sam, Clint, Scott and Wanda were imprisoned and I couldn’t do anything for them, I was trying to help when I came down there and I lost it when I saw the footage–-I shouldn’t have let him get to me like that––I didn’t want to kill you––”

Bucky smiled softly. “I know.”

Tony paused his rant, then, and gulped. He licked his dry lips, then smiled back.


End file.
